Ninja vs Ninja: The Treasure Map of The Golden Star
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Team 7 finds a treasure map and the other teams find out about it. Basically the reason why I should never write Naruto fillers. Should be K but rating it T just to be safe.


**Ninja against Ninja!: The Treasure Map of the Golden Star!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

All was peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The birds were chirping. The ninja dogs were barking and Naruto's terrified screams filled the air as he was launched into a dead tree just outside the village entrance.

"That's for calling me fat Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

"Well you kinda are." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What was that Saskue senpai?" Sakura asked with a cheerful voice.

"Nothing." Saskue growled.

Meanwhile Naruto was dusting tree shards off of himself when he noticed a shiny scroll at his feet.

"What the?"

Naruto picked up the scroll and opened it.

"...Hey guys! Come check this out!" Naruto yelled.

Saskue and Sakura ran up to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Saskue asked bitterly.

"Check this out!" Naruto showed his teammates the open scroll. There seemed to be a drawing of the village. A trail started from the village and after a couple of twist and turns, ended on a shape resembling a star. "Golden Star." was written underneath.

"Cool! It must be some sort of treasure map!" Sakura jumped up and down in excitement.

"How do we even know this is real?" Sasuke said.

"Why would anyone hide a fake treasure map in a dead tree?" Naruto argued.

"I could think of a couple of reasons." Sasuke argued.

"Come on Sasuke! We haven't had a mission in awhile and this could be fun!"

"Fine! But if we end up in a painful or humiliating situation because of this, it'll be your ass Naruto!" Saskue revealed his sharingan to show he was dead serious.

"Just to be safe, I don't think we should tell anyone about this!" Sakura said.

"Agreed. We'll look for the Golden Star tomorrow!" All of Team 7 joined hands and went their separate ways.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto said. His elation was short-lived as his growling stomach killed the mood.

"Guess it's ramen time!" Naruto smiled

* * *

Naruto pushed the last of the ramen bowls away as he rubbed his bloated stomach.

"That was great!" Naruto was just about the leave the ramen shop when he noticed Hinata standing in the corner.

"Hey Hinata!" He greeted.

"Oh...uh...H-Hi Naruto." Hinata said, blushing profusely as she did so. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I just ate 15 bowls of ramen and tomorrow me and my-" Naruto stopped himself and looked around. "Hey Hinata? Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Of course if it's for you Naruto." Hinata answered.

"Ok. Me and my team found a map for a treasure called the Golden Star. Tomorrow, we're gonna go find it!"

"That's great Naruto!' Hinata chirped. "I hope you find it."

"So do I! Well gotta go! Need to get my sleep for the big day tomorrow!" And with that Naruto ran off.

Hinata held her cheeks as savored the memory of her crush talking to her until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see her two teammates, Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata, what was Naruto telling you about?" Shino asked.

"I-I can't tell you! He said it was a secret." Hinata said.

"You know it's bad to keep secrets from your teamates." Kiba said.

"O-Okay. Naruto and his team found a treasure map and their going to set off tomorrow to look for it." Hinata confessed. A dark lump formed in her throat as she realized she gave up her crush's secret.

"A treasure huh?" Kiba said "Sounds like fun! Right Akamaru?"

The white puppy inside Kiba's jacket barked in agreement.

"Very well. I suppose stealing the treasure map and finding the treasure should be entertaining to say the least."

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata thought.

Unbeknowst to them, Neji was spying on Hinata and overheard the conversation. He ran off into the darkness and into a dojo where Rock Lee and Tenten were training. He stopped them and told them about what he heard.

"Wait. Why were you spying on Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Neji blushed. "Uhhhhhhh...The point is those two teams are going after the treasure."

"This is great!" Rock Lee shouted. "Not so much for the treasure but having to compete against two teams for the same goal will be the equivalent of two training sessions in one. Guy-sensai will be proud!"

"I think you're missing the point Lee." Tenten said nervously.

"And yet, it is not challenging enough." Rock Lee went to a window looking out at a tree were Shikamaru's team was resting.

"HEY SHIKAMARU! YOU WANNA TRY TO FIND A TREASURE BEFORE MY, NARUTO'S, AND SHIRO'S TEAMS DO?" He shouted.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted back without moving a muscle.

"What the heck are you doing Lee!" Neji shouted.

"Come on! Please!?" Rock Lee begged with tears in his eyes.

"Come on Shikamaru." Ino said. "It could be fun!"

"Yeah!" said Choji through a mouthful of chips.

Shikamaru looked at both of his teammates and sighed. "What a drag...All right we'll do it!"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Lee shouted right before he was tackled by Neji."

"Why you little!" Neji began strangling Lee.

Unbeknownst to either parties, particles of sand were in the air and they drifted back to their master, Gaara.

"What's that?...hm...yes I see." He said.

His brother Kankuro as well as Temari looked at him in confusion. "Uh...Gaara?"

"Shush! The sand is speaking to me!" Gaara went back to "talking" to the sand. "It says there's a treasure around this village but we have to steal the map from Naruto first."

Kankuro smiled. "Guess that means we're extending our stay huh?"

"Yes. Kankuro. Yes. It does."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing at the exit of the village, map in hand.

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure am!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's find the Golden Star!" Sakura joined in.

"Alright. Let's go." Team 7 left the village and were about to start their journey when all of a sudden they were immobilized.

"Hey! What the?" Naruto shouted.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as his team stood before Team 7.

"Shikamaru!? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Taking the map stupid! What does it look like?" Ino said as she walked up to Naruto and ripped the map from his hands. "Yoink."

"Hey!" Sakura shouted.

Ino stuck her tongue at them and went to join her team.

"Nothing personal guys!" Choji shouted as his team runs off.

"Get back here you jerks!" Naruto shouted as he felt Shikamaru's jutsu wear off. "Come on guys. Let's go!" Team 7 ran off after the map.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and his team, after putting enough distance between them and Team 7, decided to check the map.

"Okay, so first we make a turn here and- CHOJI STOP SPILLING CRUMBS ON THE MAP!"

"Sorry." Choji said.

"Anyway, then we make a left here and- CHOJI I SAID NO MORE CRUMBS!"

"I'm eating my chips over here!" Choji said.

"Wait a minute. That's not chip dust. That's sand!" Ino shouted. Before they could react, Shikamaru and his team were engulfed by sand, dropping the map in the process. It landed right into the hands of Gaara!"

"Thanks for the map losers!" Kankuro shouted as they ran off.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he was swallowed up by sand.

Gaara's team ran all the way until they it to the half point where three rocks were supposed to lay. However, there were six rocks instead.

"What?" Gaara! You said there was three rocks! Are you even reading the map right?" Temari asked.

"I'm not going by the map. I'm going by the sand." Gaara answered.

"Can I see the map?" Kankuro asked.

"The sand says no." Gaara replied. All of a sudden, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were kicked back into the woods by legs coming out of three of the rock. Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten jumped out of their disguises and grabbed the map.

"Victory is ours! Thanks to my Rock Disguise Jutsu!" Rock Lee shouted.

"You mean our rock disguises?" asked Neji.

"Yes. Let's go." Team Lee ran off. After a few miles of hiking, the team was suddenly attacked by bugs."

"Aww! Evil Ninja Bugs!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Wait a minute! I think these are Shino's beetles!" Neji shouted.

"You are correct." Shino said as he and his team came out from hiding. "We'll be taking that map know if you don't mind." The beetles took the map from Lee and gave it to Shino.

"Here you go." Shino handed it to Kiba.

"Here you go." Kiba gave it to Hinata.

"Here you go." Hinata gave it to Naruto.

"Wait what!?" Shino and Kiba shouted.

"That's right jerks! We got the map back!" said Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura at his side.

"I'll beat you up for telling Hinata later. For now, let's just go find that treasure." Sasuke said.

"Not so fast!" Gaara's team came out of the woods followed by Shikamaru's team who were all dirty,

Five teams. 15 ninja. One map.

All was still for a few seconds. Then...chaos.

Naruto ran off with the map while the other ninja fought.

"Haha! You'll never get m-HE IS THAT RAMEN!"

Naruto stopped to sniff the bowl of rawmen that was just lying there but Akamaru erupted from the bowl and bit him, making him drop the map and trapping him in place and Kiba grabbed the goodie.

"KKKKKIIIIIIBBBBBAAA!" Naruto shoute as Kiba laughed. Kiba's victory was short lived as he ran right into a glass wall which made him drop the map.

"What the!?" Kiba looked around in horror to realize he was trapped in a giant ship in a bottle that Gaara somehow made with his sand. Gaara, who was outside the trap, grabbed the bottles, breath on the glass and wrote "F U." on it before running away.

As Gaara was about to get away, he fell into a giant hole that Rock Lee had dug in mere seconds, The map fell out of Gaara's hands as he fell and into Lee's.

"You need more training." Rock Lee said before running off. Lee made it pretty far into the woods but got scared off by a really ugly puppet. He dropped the map and Kankuro grabbed it.

"Nice try Hidden Leave Losers!" Kankuro said.

"Yoohoo!" A feminine voice called to Kankuro and as he turned around, she saw a naked blonde girl surrounded by mist who winked at him. Kankuro suffered a massive nosebleed and dropped the map. The girl changed back into Naruto and he ran off with it again. However he was tripped by Temari who then took the map.

"Humph. Men." She said. As she was about to ran off with the map, Hinata appeared right behind her.

"Byakugan! She said."

"How's seeing my chakra supposed to help you?" Temari asked.

"I'm not looking at your chakra. I'm looking through your clothes."

"Eeeeek!" Temari covered herself, losing the map in the process. Hinata grabbed it and ran.

"I got it. I got it!"

"Come back here!" Sasuke ran after Hinata only to find her trapped in a brick wall made of sand with Gaara running off laughing..

Throughout the entire way, the children caught each other in traps, the map falling into everyone's hands at least once. From Gaara being tied up by his arms and legs by Sasuke to Tenten gluing Sakura to a donkey, there seemed to be no end to the madness.

Near the end of the path, it was Naruto who had the map.

"It's in that cave!" Naruto shouted. "It's gotta be!"

An ice cream truck drove past Naruto with Rock Lee hanging on the back with a strawberry cone in his hand.

"Even though you are about to lose, I just want to say you were a worthy opponent Naruto." Just then the ice cream truck made a sharp turn away from the cave.

"Oh Noooooooo!" Rock Lee shouted.

Naruto laughed as he entered the cave and saw it. The Golden Star. It was a statue of the sun made of gold. Just as Naruto was about to go get it, Akamaru jumped up from behind him and sprayed kicked him in his face.

"ooow!" Naruto wiped it off and ran towards the Golden Star. He grabbed it but Kiba also placed his hands on it and they fought over it. One by one, the other ninja entered the cave and grabbed for the Golden Star. Even Rock Lee who had ice cream stains on his leotard.

All 15 ninja had their hands on the Golden Star when it suddenly it broke. Inside of the shattered remains was a note. Naruto grabbed the note with everyone having stopped fighting and looking to see what it said.

It read: The REAL Golden Star is right above you.

All of the ninja looked up into the gaping hole of the cave ceiling where the Sun shone brightly.

* * *

"Hahahahah!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Is something wrong sir?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't know how but something tells me that Golden Star prank I set up when I was a little boy was claimed it's first victims! HAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

All of the ninja, including Gaara's team, were sitting in the infirmary with bandages over their eyes.

"Enjoy the blindness Naruto because the first thing your gonna see when your eyes heal is my fist!" Sasuke shouted.

 **The End**


End file.
